


Do They Know About Us?

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: You’ve been in a relationship with Mick for several months now. Your biggest problem is, you haven’t told the boys yet. Things are about to get a lot more complicated when you ask Sam and Dean to allow Mick to move into to the bunker. What will happen when you finally tell the boys? Love conquers all, right?





	1. A Bold Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. The writers, directors, producers, and the CW network own the characters, I am simply borrowing them for this Fanfic.
> 
> A/N: Y/N-Your Name. In this one Ketch and Mick pull a fast one on the lead lady, and Mick lives.

You were satisfied with the way a current hunt had ended. Though you could have lived without needing your right forearm stitched up and bandaged. The wound happened because one of the monsters ended up turning your own weapon against you. When they suddenly went limp you were thankful, but shocked that it was Mick who had offed the monster. Mick had pushed the monster off you and helped you to your feet. He had also informed you that Mary was there. With help from the two of them, the hunt ended with no severe causalities. Once everything was said and done, the five of you exited the building and walked to your vehicles. You were riding along with Dean and Sam. 

“Look, I think we should allow Mick to move into the bunker with us. He doesn’t want to go back to where he came from. He’s got no place to go now. Aside from that motel he’s been staying in.” You told Sam and Dean. You watched Dean put weapons back into the trunk. Sam was currently cleaning your wound before he began to stitch it. The two of you were standing next to the hood of Baby. Sam had everything he needed displayed on the hood. “You really think we can afford to give him that chance? As if he can be trusted in that sort of way.” Dean looked towards Mick and Mary as he asked the question. “If I recall, it was Toni and Ketch who were the worst of the three of them. Mick, he just did what he was told and went by the code he was taught. You know, only bad, because he was forced to be.” You replied. Sam stayed silent, though you saw the way he reacted when you mentioned Toni. Your heart clenched at his reaction. “Fine. We give it a two week trial. If he doesn’t pass the two weeks, he’s out.” Dean responded after a moment of silence.

You held back your excitement. “Deal.” You said as calmly as possible. You let Sam finish dressing your wound before you walked over to where Mick was standing with Mary. Leaving Dean and Sam alone. “You think it’s a good idea?” Sam asked as he cleared off the hood. “Of course not. But Y/N, had a point. Also he might be helpful.” Dean shrugged as he closed the trunk. Sam sighed heavily as he put everything into one of the bags in the back seat.

“Hey, Mary, Mick.” You greeted them. “Hey.” Mary and Mick said in unison. “I’ve got to talk to the boys for a minute.” Mary said before she walked off. You smiled at her as she walked away. “She’s caught wind of a new case.” Mick caught your attention. “I see.” You replied quickly. “How’s your arm, love?” Mick asked, his voice full of concern. “Sam stitched it up. It’s a bit sore, but I’ll be all right.” You replied with a smile. “You’re up to something, love. I know that look of yours.” Mick teased. “I convinced the boys, just now, to let you move into the bunker. With us.” You told him in an excited tone. For a moment Mick was silent. He looked from you to the boys and Mary. 

“Love, that’s great. One question, do they know about us?” Mick lowered his voice as he spoke. Suddenly making you regret what you’ve done. “Not yet.” You admitted sadly. “How’s this going to work?” Mick asked his voice full of sadness. “We just keep sneaking around, like we’ve been doing. I know this is hurting the both of us to do so. It’s just, these guys are like my family. I’m not ready to tell them that I’m in love with someone they can’t even stand to be around.” As you spoke you looked to the ground. The words making a lump begin to form in your throat. You knew if you looked in Mick’s eyes it would be too much. You didn’t feel like getting puffy red eyes, that would be hard to explain away. “I understand. We’ll figure all of it out later.” Mick said softly.

“Well, I’m off. Good luck, on your new adventure.” Mary’s voice pulled the two of you back to reality. She raised a brow at the looks the two of you currently had on your faces. Though she didn’t make a comment. “Good luck, on your hunt.” You told her. “Thanks.” She said as she hopped in her truck and drove off. You watched as the truck drove away. Once you couldn’t see it, you turned your attention back to Mick.

You noticed him suddenly tense up. You followed his gaze and noticed Sam was approaching the two of you. “So, you’ll be our new bunk mate.” Sam cut right to the chase. “As long as it won’t be a problem.” Mick stated. “It took some convincing. Y/N, had a valid point. You can join us tonight or tomorrow, whichever you prefer.” You raised a brow at Sam and then looked over to Dean. He was leaning against the passenger door of Baby, this time with his arms crossed, and sporting his signature scowl on his face. You rolled your eyes. “Is Dean all right with that?” You turned your attention back to Sam as you asked the question. “Believe it or not, he’s the one who made the suggestion.” Sam replied. You looked from Mick, to Sam, then to Dean. You couldn’t believe it was Dean’s suggestion. Either Dean has ulterior motives or he’s genuinely being nice. You silently thought to yourself.

“Tomorrow. Some of my belongings are still in the motel room. I’ll let one of you guys know.” Mick finally replied. “Sounds like a plan. You have one of our numbers. Just shoot a text or call. One of us should be around.” Sam said. “Well, then I guess this is good night.” Mick said sheepishly. “I suppose so. We’ll see you tomorrow. Let’s get back and get some rest for the night.” Sam turned his attention to you. You flashed a loving smile to Mick before walking off with Sam. Mick quickly returned the smile. Once he saw the three of you get into the car he walked over to his vehicle. Mick sighed heavily when he opened the driver’s door. “Things just got a lot harder for the two of us.” Mick whispered sadly to himself as he turned the key in the ignition.

You sat in the back seat of the impala. Your thoughts going a hundred miles an hour. Thinking over everything that had happened in the last twelve months. Meeting the British Men of Letters. Falling for one of them. Then finding out that he felt the same. One thing leading to another and suddenly you wake up the next morning beside him. Both of you falling fast and hard. Then the huge showdown that happened two months ago. Mick thought he was done for until Ketch tricked Doctor Hess and she ended up being his target. When Mick had told you and the boys this, it had shocked everyone. Then you thought about how what you shared with Mick was starting to feel like a forbidden love. You’ve been wanting to tell the boys, but something was stopping you. That something being the way Dean and Sam felt about the British Men of letters. You realized now, you would need to tell them at some point.

“Ah, hell.” You said aloud. “What was that?” Sam turned to you. Your face went warm with embarrassment. “I just realized that I’ve got another person that I might have to share my favorite snack with.” You lied, hoping it didn’t sound like a lie. “That’s what you’re worried about?” Dean questioned. “Yes. It’s like you and your pie. Nobody is allowed to touch your pie, unless you offer. Just like nobody is allowed to touch my favorite snack, unless I offer.” You retorted. Sam turned his attention back to the road and chuckled. “Hands off my pie.” Dean stated flatly. You started to laugh a little. Dean smiled to himself. “Speaking of pie. We need to make a grocery run tomorrow. Y/N, you stay around the bunker, Sam and I can do it. I think Cas should be back tomorrow at some point too.” Dean stated. The rest of the ride to the bunker was silent. Thankfully it was a comfortable silence.


	2. In Which Cas Interrupts

You were sitting at a table in the library when your phone’s notification tone went off. You set the book you were currently reading down, to check your phone. “What’s got you smiling?” Dean interrupted your thoughts. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” You sassed back. “Uh, yeah. That’s why I asked.” Dean said, raising a brow towards you. “Don’t worry about it.” Sam came up and patted his shoulder. “Mick should be here in a bit. Cas said he’d be returning in an hour or so. We’re going to head out now.” Sam told you before walking towards the exit. Dean rolled his eyes before turning to follow Sam. “Have fun.” You yelled. “Sure.” You heard Dean’s voice yell in response.

You smiled and went back to the text. Be there soon, love.-Mick. Yougave your phone a mischievous grin. Can’t wait, boys are gone. Cas isn’t back yet. ;)-Y/N. You sent your reply and set your phone down. Before you could pick up the book again, your phone went off. It’s not nice to tease me like that, love.-Mick. “Mission accomplished.” You whispered to yourself. Instead of responding to his text, you went back to reading.

You were so distracted by the book that you didn’t hear the bunker door open and then close ten minutes later. You jumped when you felt someone touch your shoulders. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Mick said softly. You sighed and set the book down. “It’s fine. I was too caught up in reading.” You stood up and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Did you miss me?” He asked in a teasing tone. “Of course.” You told him before passionately kissing him on the lips.

After a few intense moments, the two of separated for air. He gently rested his forehead against yours. “I love moments like this.” You whispered softly, staring into Mick’s eyes. “As do I, love.” He replied back just as softly.

The two of you quickly pulled apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. “Cas, hey, how long have you been standing there?” You ask, turning your attention to the entrance of the library. “Long enough to know that, that’s more than a friendly greeting.” He gestured between you and Mick. Your face began to warm with embarrassment, so did Mick’s. “Hello, Castiel. Nice to see you again.” Mick greeted. “Hello, Mick. The boys told me I could find Y/N in the library. They also filled me in on the new living arrangements. Though they failed to mention your relationship.” Cas turned his attention to you. You sighed heavily. “That’s because they don’t know about my relationship with Mick, at least not yet.” You stated sadly. Cas raised a brow, he looked from you to Mick. “Why?” He asked curiously. After a moment of silence you said, “because, I fear they both may react badly to the news.” You looked from Cas to Mick as you spoke. A lump began to form in your throat when you saw the sadness in Mick’s eyes. “Do you plan to tell them?” Cas asked. “Yes. When the time is right.” You looked to Mick as you spoke. The emotions you saw in Mick’s expression made your heart clench.

Cas could see the love, just by the embrace he witnessed. “Cas, can you keep this a secret?” You asked urgently. Cas saw the pain flicker in Mick’s expression as he looked from him to you. “Fine. You need to tell them as soon as you get the chance to.” Cas said. As if the universe was against you right now, that was the moment Sam and Dean appeared.

“Tell us what?” Dean asked curiously. “About the book I’m reading.” You gave Cas an intense stare as you spoke. “What’s so special about that book that you’d need to tell us about it?” Dean asked with a brow raised. “I don’t know just yet, but that’s what Cas, Mick, and I were discussing.” You said. Sam looked from you to Mick, and then to Cas. He noted that both Cas and Mick turned their attention to the floor as you spoke. “Well, let’s talk about your book later. For now, help us with the groceries.” Sam said. It was then that you realized the boys’ hands were full with grocery bags. “Uh, yeah. I can do that.” You said as you walked towards them.

Sam and Dean walked off towards the kitchen. Leaving you alone with Mick and Cas. “Love, you need to help before they get suspicious.” Mick stated. You gave him a sad smile before walking off. “Does it bother you that they haven’t told the boys?” Cas broke the silence that fell between him and Mick. “It hurts more than I care to admit.” Mick spoke softly as he plopped heavily into a chair. Cas only nodded, not knowing what more he could say. “I hope it goes smoothly when she does tell them. Even if it doesn’t, I refuse to give up what we have.” Mick admitted. “Do you love them?” Cas asked. Mick looked up to where Cas was standing. “I love them more than life itself at this point. They bring me the type of happiness that I thought only existed in fairy tales.” Mick smiled as he spoke.

“Took you long enough.” Dean teased as you entered the kitchen with more groceries. You rolled your eyes as you set the groceries down on a table. “Did you remember your pie, Mr. Crabby?” You sassed at Dean. “He’s got two.” Sam held up two pies. You laughed as you helped put everything away. “Is it wise to leave Cas alone with Mick?” Sam suddenly asked. “I don’t see a problem with it.” You admitted. Sam nodded and continued to finish the task at hand. “Well, I’m making dinner tonight. Any special requests?” Dean asked. “None that I can think of.” You admitted. “Well, everything is put away. Now we can go off and do our own thing or whatever until dinner time.” Sam said.

You nodded in agreement and walked out of the kitchen. You were headed back to the library hoping Mick was still there. When you got closer to the library you could hear Mick and Cas talking. You stopped dead in your tracks at the entrance. Noting that neither one of them had noticed you.

“You truly love them?” Cas asked. “Yes, I’ve already answered that question. Must I repeat myself.” Mick said. “Please do. I’d love to hear the answer for myself.” You said, finally gaining their attention. You smiled when you saw the blush forming on Mick’s cheeks. “I told Cas that I love you more than life itself at this point. That you bring me the type of happiness that I thought only existed in fairy tales.” Mick spoke softly. You smiled at him as tears formed in your eyes. “Don’t worry, these are happy tears. Because I love you more than life itself also.” You told Mick. “Where are Dean and Sam?” Cas interrupted. You wiped the tears away before answering. “Dean is in the kitchen preparing dinner. Sam probably went to his room.” Cas nodded and started for the kitchen. When he stepped out of the library he turned back to the two of you. “I won’t say a word. I promise.” Cas said before turning around again and walking away.


	3. Too Much Too Soon

“I’ll tell the boys. Just not today.” You turned your attention to Mick. “You tell them whenever you’re ready, love.” Mick said. The pain that filled his voice made your heart clench. You sat down in the chair across from him. “Mick? Are you unhappy?” Your voice began to crack. Mick looked at you for a moment, saying nothing. He wanted to think about his words before actually speaking. “Love, I’m happy with what we have. What hurts is the fact that we have to hide it. It also tears me apart to see the sadness and fear in your eyes, every time one of us mentions that we should tell Dean and Sam.” Mick leaned across the table and gently grabbed both your hands. You nodded and looked down to your hands. You loved the way his hands felt on yours. He was gently rubbing his thumbs on your hands.

You sniffled and looked up to Mick. Looking into his eyes. You could see the love he held for you. You could also see the fear and sadness within them. “I just made life so much harder for the both of us.” You stood up so suddenly that the chair fell over. Startling Mick at the same time. “Love?” Mick questioned. You shook your head as a lump began to form in your throat. Without warning you bolted out of the library and ran for your room.

Mick sat in stunned silence. Not knowing what to do or say, questioning what just happened. He tensed up when he saw Sam heading towards the library. He immediately noticed the look of concern on his face. “What’s going on?” Sam gestured to where you had run off to. “I, uh, I don’t know to be honest. We were having a chat and suddenly they ran off.” Mick admitted. Sam had more questions but he didn’t want to push it. “All right.” Sam said as he sat down at his usual table. He pulled out his laptop and began to search for a case. Mick continued to sit at the table and stare off into the distance.

You slowed down a bit when you noticed you were close to the kitchen. You didn’t want to let Dean see you in this state. You didn’t feel like talking to him right now. Once you were passed the kitchen you picked up your pace again. You had to slow down once again, when you made it to your room because you didn’t want to slam your door.

Once inside you locked your door and plopped face down on your bed. The moment your face hit the pillow, you started to sob. The weight of being in love and not being able to announce it to the world finally took it’s toll on you. Eventually you fell asleep. Little did you know, Dean had noticed when you passed by the kitchen. He paused what he was doing and silently followed you. He had given your door an odd look when he heard the lock click into place. He walked up to your door and his heart dropped. He could hear your sobs, the heartache that echoed into the hallway. He didn’t know what was going on, but it made his heart ache for you. He sighed heavily and walked back into the kitchen.

“What’s the matter?” He looked up to see that Cas was in the kitchen now. “It’s nothing.” Dean said as he went back to the task at hand. Cas gave him a curious look but didn’t push the subject. Instead he grabbed place mats to set up on the table. Dean sighed heavily. Dinner wouldn’t be ready for at least another hour. He was hoping you would join them tonight, but it seemed unlikely now. Cas carefully watched Dean, concern slowly overwhelming him.

“Go find Sam and Mick, tell them that it’ll be another hour before dinner is ready.” Dean told Cas. “What about Y/N?” Cas questioned. “I’ll let them know myself.” Dean turned to Cas, giving him a sad look. Cas only nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

Cas was mulling over Dean’s reaction to his question as he walked to the library. He didn’t quite understand what was going on. He was headed towards the library because that was the last place he saw Mick. He wasn’t surprised to see Sam was also there too. “Uh, Dean said dinner will be ready in about an hour.” Cas announced when he walked into the library. “All right.” Sam responded. Mick only nodded his head yes. “Where’s Y/N?” Sam asked curiously. “I think in their room. Dean said he would tell them when dinner is ready.” Cas replied. Mick looked to Cas and noted the concern on his face. Mick sighed heavily.

Sam looked to Mick and raised a brow. “Everything all right?” Sam asked. “Yeah.” Mick said. Sam looked to Cas, Cas only shrugged and then walked away. Making his way back to the kitchen. “Uh, did Y/N or Cas show you which room is yours?” Sam asked, changing the subject. “No. We got caught up in conversation and it escaped our minds.” Mick admitted. “All right. I’ll show you.” Sam stood up. Before he walked out of the library he made sure Mick was following behind him.

Mick silently followed, trying to make sense of everything. “This room here is Y/N’s. You can tell by the sign on their door.” Sam pointed to your door. Mick didn’t realize they had made it to the hallway of rooms until that moment. He stared at your door, a longing feeling suddenly building up in his chest. “They also made signs for our doors. Even you have one. They stayed up pretty late last night, making it.” Sam stopped in front of a door. Mick looked from this door to Sam’s, Dean’s and then to Cas’s door. Each door had a sign with their name on it. He could tell each one was made differently. “They put as much of our personality into the sign as they could. Each one is made with love.” Sam smiled at his door as he spoke.

“It makes the place feel more like home that way.” Your voice interrupted their conversation. Until then they hadn’t even noticed you were standing in your doorway. “Hey, are you all right?” Sam asked, stepping closer to you. “I’m just tired. That’s all.” You replied weakly. Mick’s stomach lurched and his heart dropped when he saw you. Your eyes were a little swollen and puffy. “You sure?” Sam questioned softly. “Yeah, um, could you tell Dean that I’ll take dinner in my room tonight.” Your voice began to crack as you spoke. “Yeah, sure.” Sam went to reach for you but stopped himself when he saw you pull away. “Thanks.” You said softly before walking back into your room. The lock clicking into place echoed into the quiet hall.

Suddenly Sam felt like the weight of the world was pushing down on him. He’d only seen you in a state like this once before. That was when you were mourning Charlie. He didn’t quite know who you were mourning now, but it stung to see you this way. Mick stood in complete silence, not knowing what to do. It finally dawned on him that what was happening was causing you the same amount of pain that it was causing him. Though this whole time he had thought it had affected him more. “Let’s go to the kitchen.” Sam said, pulling Mick out of his thoughts. Mick nodded and followed Sam to the kitchen. How foolish of me to think that this whole ordeal had affected me more than them. Mick silently thought to himself.


	4. Setting The Rules

“Hey, Y/N wants to have dinner in their room tonight.” Sam announced once they made it into the kitchen. “All right.” Dean said. He watched Mick and Sam take a seat at the table. “It smells delicious.” Cas said as he came out of the walk in fridge. His hands full of drinks. When he made it to the table, he set each drink down on the place mats. “How much longer?” Sam asked as his stomach growled. “Another twenty minutes. I’ll make Y/N’s plate first and take it to them when it’s finished.” Dean replied. “Actually, I’d like to take it them.” Cas said, pulling their attention on him. Dean raised a brow towards Cas. “All right, that’s fine by me.” Dean shrugged. Mick’s stomach lurched, this meant he’d be left alone with Dean and Sam.

“Suppose we should talk about the bunker rules?” Sam questioned. “Don’t touch my pie, EVER.” Dean stated as he sat down beside Sam. “Noted.” Mick said. Cas sighed as he took a seat next to Mick. The food hadn’t even been served yet but he could feel that dinner may be a tad awkward tonight. “Any hookups should be discreet and not too loud.” Sam choked on his beer at Dean’s statement. Cas raised a brow. “I don’t do hookups. I’ve never been a fan of them. I prefer an intimate relationship with feelings that are returned.” Mick admitted. Cas turned his attention to Mick, wondering if he was about to spill the secret without Y/N’s consent.

“All right, fair enough. That came out of nowhere anyhow.” Sam said as he recovered from his choking fit. “Also, stay away from Y/N. That’s a strictly friends only ordeal.” Dean stated sternly. Cas was about to speak up when Sam beat him to the punch. “Hold up. We talked about this before, Dean. We can’t dictate who falls for who.” Sam told Dean with a stern look. “You’ve talked about this before?” Cas questioned curiously. “Yes, years ago. The three of us decided that it be best we stayed out each others love lives, but that we try to be supportive.” Sam kept his glare on Dean as he spoke. “Fine. Only make advances if your advances are returned back. Be aware that if you hurt them, we’ll make hell look like a cake walk.” Dean threatened Mick. “I understand and I will keep that in mind.” Mick said.

Cas kept a note in his mind of what had just been said. He wanted to tell you all about this moment when he brought you dinner. To him this was a good sign. “Is there anything you’d like to add to the rules, Cas or Sam?” Dean questioned. “Be respectful of everyone’s property and privacy.” Cas suggested. “Y/N, they really hate when you barge in unannounced. I remember one time Dean got a pillow thrown at his face.” Sam laughed a little. “What about the time that you walked in and they threw their pistol at you?” Dean questioned Sam. “Fair enough. But you got to admit, that’s hilarious to think back on now.” Sam said. Mick listened to the boys talk.

When the timer went off, Dean pulled the food out of the oven. “Don’t even think about it. It needs to sit for five minutes.” Dean gave a stern look to Sam as he spoke. “Don’t worry, this is normal.” Cas admitted to Mick. “It’s nice.” Mick said. “Cas, grab Y/N’s favorite drink, don’t forget it.” Sam told Cas. Cas stood up to get the food tray. He made sure that your drink was poured into your favorite glass. Once he was done with that and five minutes had gone by, he stood near Dean. Waiting for your plate to be served. “All right, it’s their favorite dish. Maybe that will brighten their mood.” Dean said. “I hope so.” Sam said. Cas happily took the food and slowly walked out of the kitchen.

Dean served Mick and Sam their plates. “I’m sure you have your own technology?” Dean questioned as he sat down with his plate. “Yes. I snagged a few things from headquarters when Ketch took down Doctor Hess.” Mick admitted. “Speaking of, how are you adjusting?” Sam questioned, concern clear in his voice. “Honestly, I’m a work in progress. Unlearning everything I was taught and finding my own code to live by, it’s rough.” Mick said. He took a bite of his dinner, clearly not wanting to stay on this topic too long. “If you ever need someone to talk to. Even though we don’t know each other that well, I’m here. Just so you know.” Sam said. Dean turned his attention to Sam with a raised brow. Sam just shrugged. “Thank you. I appreciate that and will keep that in mind.” Mick told Sam. “Always trying to help when he can, that’s Sam for ya.” Dean said around a mouthful of food. “You say that as if it’s a bad thing.” Sam shot back. “Nah, it’s kind of you. But not all of us are mushy gushy and wanna talk about the demons within. You get what I mean?” Dean shrugged as he spoke. Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s just an option, same option that I always give you. Sometimes we all need someone to listen without judgment.” Sam said. The boys continued to talk, Mick joining in when he could.

You sighed heavily when you heard a knock at the door. “Just a moment, the door’s locked.” You announced before walking over to unlock it. You stepped aside after pulling the door open. You were slightly surprised to see that Cas was bringing you dinner. “Cas? What’s up?” You asked curiously as he closed and then locked the door behind him. “Well, I wanted to tell you what was said in your absence.” Cas set your food on your desk. Then he went and sat on the foot of your bed. You sat at your desk and smiled at your plate. “Is it bad?” You questioned as you began to eat.

“Actually, it’s good. Relationships were brought up.” Cas said. You dropped your silverware and whipped around to stare at Cas. “You told them?!” You said in a panicked tone. “No, I meant relationships in general.” Cas said. “Holy balls, Cas, the way you were talking almost sounded like Mick and I just got outed.” You turned back to your food. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. What I’m trying to say is, it may not go the way you may think it will. When you announce to Dean and Sam about your relationship.” Cas sounded ecstatic as he spoke.

You turned around in your chair to face him. “Cas, what exactly gives you that idea?” You questioned. “Because Sam brought up a point the three of you had made years ago. He said that you guys had spoken about staying out of each other’s love lives, but you would also try to be supportive.” Cas smiled as he spoke. The only reason he was so happy about this moment is because it would hopefully cheer you up and take away the stress you had been feeling. You stared at him for several minutes. Cas was right, you do remember that conversation. The only thing you wondered now was if the boys still felt the same about it now, like they did back then. “Cas, that’s wonderful news. I appreciate you telling me this.” You admitted. You looked from Cas to your plate.

“I changed my mind about eating alone.” You put your plate back on the serving tray and stood up. Cas stood up from your bed and walked over to the door. He opened it for you and stepped aside. Making sure he wouldn’t accidentally bump into you. “Cas, do I look all right?” You stopped and carefully turned to Cas. “Your eyes are a little red, but not as puffy and swollen as before. Aside from that, you look all right.” Cas admitted. You smiled sadly and began to walk towards the kitchen again.

“No, that’s not what happened.” You heard Sam’s voice carry out into the hall as you neared it. “Fine. I may have exaggerated a few bits.” Dean said. “Dude, you exaggerated the whole ordeal.” Sam admitted. “What lies are you telling now?” You asked as you walked into the kitchen. “Hey, Y/N, you going to join us?” Sam questioned with a smile. “Of course, Cas talked me into it.” You smiled to Cas. You looked to Mick and smiled. “Dean was telling me about a hunt.” Mick said as you sat down next to him. Sam was sitting at the head of the table. You were on Sam’s right, Dean was on his left. Cas sat beside Mick. “Which hunt?” You asked with a brow raised.

“If I’m correct, it was your sixth hunt with us.” Sam said. “Ah, the one hunt where I called a few of the vampires, vampire hookers?” You asked. “Yes! See I wasn’t lying about that part.” Dean said. “Did he tell you that one of them actually lured him into a trap. All she had to do was seduce him.” You teased Dean. “First off, I didn’t know she was a vampire. Second off, she was hot, I couldn’t help myself.” Dean retorted. “Okay, I agree with you on the second half.” Your comment made Sam laugh and Dean blush. You could see the puzzled look on Cas’s face and hear Mick chuckling. You all continued to talk about old hunts and fond memories. This had gone on for several hours until everyone had finally said good night. You stayed behind with Mick to clean up the mess everyone made.


	5. Family Meeting

“Love, are you doing all right?” Mick asked as he set a dish in the sink. For the past few minutes the two of you had been working in silence. Up until Mick asked his question. You turned to him, leaning against the sink. “I’m going to be okay. Everything had just taken a toll on me.” You admitted to him. “I’m so sorry.” Mick moved to stand closer to you. You smiled at him sadly. “I think it’s time we came forward about us.” You turned back to the dishes.

“I agree. Whatever happens next, we’ll face it together.” Mick stepped away to gather the empty bottles off of the table. “I think, at some point tomorrow, we should tell the boys.” You dried the dish off and turned to Mick again. “That sounds like a good plan.” He tossed the bottles in the garbage. You watched his movements carefully and could tell that he was nervous. You set the dish on the drying rack and walked over to him. You turned him to look at you. Mick smiled as you had rested one hand on his shoulder and the other against his cheek. “Mick, I love you. If I am to make a choice tomorrow. I will always choose you.” You spoke to him softly before gently kissing him on the lips. You felt him relax into your touch, as if those were the exact words he needed to hear.

“Let’s finish up, before we get busted.” Mick said after pulling away for air. “I agree.” The two of you finished cleaning up the kitchen. Trying not to make too much noise. Dean had a good buzz going before he stumbled to bed. You figure he’d most likely regret it in the morning. If he didn’t you were positive that Sam would regret it in the morning. He looked more than buzzed when he stumbled to his room, with Cas’s help. You were smiling to yourself as you thought about the events of the night. Everyone had enjoyed themselves and had a good time. You cherished moments like that, more than anyone would realize.

“How do you plan to tell the boys?” Mick asked as he washed his hands. “I was going to send a group text to everyone. Call it a family meeting.” You shrugged. Mick nodded. “I suppose I should go to bed now. Try to get as much sleep as I can before having to face that conversation.” Mick gently gave you a quick kiss before making his way to his room. You stood silently in the kitchen. Looking around, making sure everything was cleaned up. Satisfied with how the kitchen looked you began to make your way to your room. Your nerves were going haywire as you thought about what needed to be done tomorrow.

The next morning when you walked into the kitchen you were greeted by Dean, Cas, and Sam. Though Sam was groaning because his head was throbbing. “I can fix it. If you give me a chance.” Cas gently spoke to Sam. “Nah, I can power through it.” Sam admitted through gritted teeth. You walked over to him with a glass of water and asprin. “This may or may not help.” You shrugged as you set the items in front of Sam. “Last night was fun.” Dean shocked everyone with his statement. “You don’t say that very often, but I am glad you thought so.” You smiled to Dean as you spoke.

“Thanks,” Sam said. You smiled at him. “Morning.” Mick said as he entered the kitchen. You were half tempted to tell the boys now, since everyone was present. You decided that right now may not be the best idea. Especially considering it looked as if Mick had just woke and Sam looked like he was about to hurl. “I’m going to lie down for a bit. Just shoot me a text if you need me. I may or may not reply right away.” Sam said as he stood up slowly. “All right, hope you feel better soon.” You told him before he walked out of the kitchen. “Is he going to be all right?” Mick asked with concern. “Yeah, he’s just a tad hungover. A nap should cure it though.” Dean said.

The room fell into a comfortable silence as you began to make breakfast for yourself and everyone still in the kitchen. Once food was served everyone talked about what they had planned for the day. You sat silently listening to them talk. You were thinking about when the best time to call a family meeting would be. It was time you told Dean and Sam, but you were feeling anxious about it. When you were done eating you smiled at Dean, Cas, and Mick before leaving for your room. That’s where you would stay until it was time to tell them.

Mick was sitting in the library with Dean when his phone pinged. It was noon at this point. He sighed and checked his text. Ready-Y/N. Dread began to fill him but he was thankful that you had decided to ask him before sending the group text. Ready as I’ll ever be. Dean and I are already in the library. Might want to have the meeting here.-Mick “Everything all right over there?” Dean asked. “We’ll see.” Mick replied. Before Dean could respond his phone had gone off.

“Family meeting?” Dean looked up to Mick. A few minutes of silence had gone by before Sam and Cas had walked into the library. “Why would Y/N call a family meeting?” Sam asked as he plopped into a chair. “Dunno. You feeling any better?” Dean asked. “Yeah, no more pounding head.” Sam replied.

You appeared in the walkway of the library a few minutes later. “I’ve something you boys need to know about.” You started as you slowly approached where Mick sat. “I want to start off by saying that the reason I hadn’t said anything before was because I was scared of your reactions. Scared th-that, you m-might kick me out.” Your voice quavered. You cleared your throat before continuing. “I’ve been seeing Mick. It started about six months after we met him.” You gently rested a hand on Mick’s shoulder and looked down to him. He gently held your hand and smiled up to you.

“You’re kidding?!” You flinched at Dean’s outburst. “Is that the reason you had Mick move in?” Dean’s voice was harsh. “Dean?” Cas questioned. “Stay out of it Cas. Y/N, answer my question.” Dean demanded. “I, uh, I asked because he legit had nowhere else to go.” You turned to Dean. Your heart sank when you saw anger flash in his eyes. You looked to Sam. Sam didn’t look angry or disappointed, he looked happy but also concerned. “I don’t believe you.” Dean stood to his full height. “Dean?” You questioned softly. “I can’t with this right now. Of all the things that I could have been told it’s this bullshit. Why him?” Dean asked, gesturing at Mick.

“I felt a connection that I hadn’t felt before. That’s why him. Dean, he makes me happy. I love him.” You admitted. “I admit that I’m a little hurt you didn’t tell us sooner, but it all makes sense now. I noticed a change in you, I just didn’t know why. As long as your happy, I’m happy for you.” Sam stood up and walked over to you. He embraced you in a loving hug. He turned to Mick and patted him on the shoulder, a way of saying he approves. “No. I can’t approve this. I refuse.” Dean stated with so much anger it shocked Sam the most.

“Why?” You asked calmly. “Damn it, Y/N. You’re so clueless sometimes. It’s because we’re hunters. Hunters are never allowed happiness. We can’t even have a healthy relationship without worrying about each other. This is doomed from the start.” Dean gestured between you and Mick. “You should just end it now, before one of you gets hurt.” Dean continued. “No. I don’t know who told you that we’re not allowed to be happy or that we can’t be happy but they’re wrong.” You said.

Dean huffed and shook his head in disapproval. “Dean? Where is this coming from?” Sam questioned. “Experience. Years of heartache.” Dean said. “Now what?” Cas asked softly. “Now what? I’ve said my piece. I don’t approve. That’s all there is too it.” Dean stated. Your eyes began to blur with tears. “Fine. I’m not ending it.” You stated firmly. “Then don’t come running to me when your heartbreaks.” Dean’s word came out harsher than he had intended them to. “You both can stay here, I don’t care at this point.” Dean said before storming off.

Mick stood up the moment he heard your deep intake of breath. He gently pulled you into his embrace. You held him tightly, hiding your face in the crook of his neck. Your body shook with the sobs that you couldn’t hold back. Sam looked from you and then to Cas. The two of them sat back down, not knowing what to do or say. Dean’s words had hurt more than you cared to admit. You knew now that life would not be the same, for any of you.


	6. Dean Apologizes

A full week had passed by before anyone had heard from or seen Dean. After he had stormed off he packed a bag and had left the bunker. He was too mad to stick around, he had needed time to cool off. When he had returned, no one was home. He spent the time that he was away thinking about you and Mick. He had felt guilty for what he had said to you. He decided that he needed to come home and make things right. He also needed to explain his outburst.

He checked his phone and saw several texts from you. He read the most recent one. Hey, I don’t know when you’re going to return… But if we aren’t home when you return, we’ll be back.-Y/N. He didn’t think he should respond to your text. Instead he put his phone back in his pocket and headed for his room. When he got to his door, he glanced at the other rooms. One door still had just your name plaque on it and one door still had just Mick’s. He gave both doors a puzzled looked. Figured they would be sharing a room by now. Dean thought quietly to himself as he opened his door.

He sighed heavily as he dropped his bag next to his door, before closing it. He walked over to his bed and plopped heavily onto his back. He stared silently at the ceiling. Eventually sleep overwhelmed him and he passed out for awhile.

Dean startled awake. Looking around his room in a panic. For a moment he forgot where he was, until his mind had cleared. He sat up all the way and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. For once he hadn’t dreamed of monsters or his usual nightmares. He had dreamed that you couldn’t stand to be around him anymore, could never forgive him, so you had left. Dean slowly stood and made his way to the kitchen. As he got closer to the kitchen he slowed down. He could hear your laughter, along with Sam’s, Cas’s, and Mick’s. He paused a moment to compose himself before entering the kitchen.

You froze momentarily when you saw Dean enter the kitchen. “Hey, Dean.” You said, your voice was filled with caution. “Hey, kid.” Dean said. “Welcome back.” Sam said. “Thanks,” Dean headed to the fridge to grab a drink. “I owe you an apology and an explanation.” Dean stared at the bottle in his hand. “You don’t have to accept it right away, I just want you to hear me out.” Dean looked up to you. You nodded at him, letting him know that he can continue.

“I know what I said hurt. I can’t take back what I said at all. It’s just, that, I didn’t want what happened between Lisa and I, to happen to you and Mick.” Dean looked down to his bottle. You looked to Cas. Your heart sank, it had been a long time since Dean had mentioned Lisa. “Dean?” You questioned as you slowly walked closer to Dean. “Sometimes I think about her and Ben. Sometimes I don’t. But when you told us that you had been seeing Mick, my mind went straight to them. I couldn’t help it. There’s just something about the two of you that made me think about them.” Dean’s eyes began to water. “Dean, it’s okay. I understand it now. Yes, what you said hurt so bad. Hearing your explanation does not excuse your actions or words but it helps me to understand what you had done.” You gently pulled Dean into a hug.

Sam stood up and pulled both of you into a hug. “I’m so sorry. I just need time to adjust.” Dean whispered. Sam nodded as he let the two of you go. You slowly let go of Dean and went to sit by Mick at the table. “I’ll explain later.” You whispered to Mick. “So, are you back or do you still need more time to think?” Sam asked. “I’m back. Like I said, I just need time to adjust.” Dean replied. “If you’d like, we’re about to have lunch. Eat with us?” You asked.

“I’d love to.” Dean replied. You could see him visibly relax as he sat at the table next to Cas. Sam sat at the head of the table. When the kitchen timer went off, Sam was the one to pull the pizzas out of the oven. “I still stand by what I’ve said before.” Dean said to Mick with a stern look. “Be aware that if I hurt them, you two will make hell look like a cake walk. I haven’t forgotten those words.” Mick said. You smiled at Dean. “Of course you would threaten Mick like that.” You said.

Once the pizza cooled off enough to eat. Everyone made themselves a plate. “I suppose I should explain to you who Lisa and Ben are.” Dean looked to Mick as he spoke. “You don’t have to, unless you want to.” Mick replied. “I want to,” Dean nodded his head. “Lisa was a woman that I had a relationship with. Ben is her son. I had something good with those two. But things got rough at one point. I felt like it would be better if neither one knew who I was. I had Cas erase their memories of me. I figured they would be safest that way. Doing that was the hardest thing I’ve done.” Dean finished. Mick didn’t know how to respond, what Dean said had pulled at his heartstrings. “You’re both adults, you both know what you’re doing, and know exactly what you’re getting into. I just hope for your sakes that neither one of you ever have to make the choice I’ve had to make.” Dean spoke softly.

After several minutes of silence, because no one knew what to say, the subject was changed. Sam mentioned that he caught word of a case. He didn’t go into detail because he didn’t want to ruin anyone’s appetite. After lunch the five of you would decide who goes and who stays. You were just happy that Dean was back and willing to eventually accept the changes around him.


End file.
